Current electronic user devices like smart phones and computers carry a plurality of functionalities, for example various programs for different needs and different modules for positioning, communication and entertainment. The variety of tasks that can be performed with these devices is large, and the individual tasks may be complex in nature. For example, a lot of the work carried out in today's world is done with the help of computers. Likewise, electronic devices have become part of everyday life in free time, as well.
The user of a modern electronic device like a computer or a smart phone may be overwhelmed by the variety of functions provided by the system. For this purpose, the devices may provide ways of customizing the looks and the arrangement of functions in the device so that the functions of the device that the user needs are easily reachable. However, the state of the system as well as the situation where it is used may have an effect on the preference and needs of the user.
There is, therefore, a need for solutions for determining the situation and/or the state of a user system.